real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grassy knoll shooter/@comment-4914639-20140107003727/@comment-92.15.138.19-20140107162506
I don't even remember what year it was (2011?) when I watched the James Files video taped interview. Watching it, I was more than a little bit torn. His claims were interesting. But his story contained too many parts that were obviously lifted off the pages of typical, old-school conspiracy books - including his claim that President Kennedy was hit twice in the head - once from the rear and once from the front. And my gut feeling was that this guy just was not telling the truth. Fortunately however, this is one of those rare cases in which we finally got a definitive, indisputable resolution. Files lied. His claim that JFK was hit twice in the head has become a popular theory in recent years but the theory is not true; Medical evidence shows JFK was hit in the head only once. Even Doctor Cyril Wecht who believes the fatal shot was fired from the Knoll agrees that JFK was hit in the head only once. Sherry Gutierrez whose article is on this page has disproven the '''"2 Head Shots" '''theory showing that two headshots would have resulted in two back spatter and two forward spatter patterns. In short, there is no doubt John F. Kennedy was shot in the head only ONE time. While it is true Lone gunman and conspiracy advocates alike, have used the argument that President Kennedy’s head first moves forward between frames 312 and 313, as proof of a shot to the head from behind, if you look closely at the frames, Kennedy’s head actually moved downwards(indicating that something else caused this movement and not a bullet coming from behind). As Anthony Marsh explains here, the movement of JFK's head before it goes back was due to the deceleration of the car. After reading through his’s work, there is no doubt that Kennedy's downward movement was due to the deceleration of the car. To be perfectly honest, at first I was adamantly opposed to Marsh’s assertion. However, as I read through all the eye witness statements of the timing of the shots, there is no doubt that this is what happended. As for Files; You probably know about this, but in case you don't, in 2001, Files and his promoter, Bob Vernon were on the verge of making a lucrative deal with NBC to make a documentary about Files. Fortunately, at the last minute the NBC people wisely decided to check out his story. To do that they hired Edward Epstein, who in turn, hired a private investigation firm. This is what Epstein discovered, "In brief, NBC retained me as a consultant for their planned story on Files. I hired the detective firm of Jules Kroll. JK established from telephone records Files was in Chicago, not Dallas, on November 22,1963. We then placed a call to Files from Dick Clark's office (DC was producer), and I interviewed Files about Kroll findings. He said he had a twin brother, who no one knew about, and whom he met shortly before November 22, and who he murdered after November 22. He said it was his twin brother in hospital with his wife, not him. His wife, however, said there was no twin, and Kroll confirmed there was no twin. My view then and now is that Files invented the story for the money it would earn him." Those of us who were around back then vividly remember where we were and what we were doing on 11/22/63. Unfortunately for Mr. Files, so did his ex-wife. His "explanation" that his wife was fooled by his twin brother, (whom he conveniently murdered afterward) has got to be the lamest excuse to ever insult our intelligence. Of course there never was a twin brother and Files was nowhere near Dealey Plaza on 11/22/63. But there is no doubt that Files is a killer and is/was a member of the mob. He might have been acquainted with Nicoletti and other mob figures and he might very well have gotten at least enough information from them, to put together an accurate shooting scenario.